1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile soil sampling device and more particularly to a mobile soil sampling device which is attached to one side of a wheeled vehicle such as an ATV or UTV and which has a vacuum collector associated therewith for collecting soil samples. More particularly, this invention relates to a soil sampling device including a soil auger and even more particularly to an auger flute cleaning apparatus which removes soil from the flutes of the soil auger as the soil auger is raised from its soil sampling position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of soil sampling devices have been previously provided and many types of mobile soil sampling devices that are attached to a vehicle have been previously provided. However, the prior art devices have many shortcomings. First, most of the soil sampling devices of which applicant has knowledge do not have any means for ensuring that the soil sampling auger or coring device will be substantially vertically disposed when moved into its operative drilling position. Further, the mobile soil sampling devices of which applicant has knowledge do not have efficiently operable vacuum collectors thereon which convey the soil samples to a vacuum chamber. Still another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they apparently do not have any means for individually collecting soil samples from different depths in the soil. Still another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that none of the prior art devices utilize a vacuum collection system wherein the amount of intake air is selectively adjustable. Further, the prior art devices do not have a soil collector including means for packing the loose surface soil around the soil auger or core so that it does not contaminate the sample. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is that none of the prior art devices of which applicant has knowledge include a means for functioning as an outrigger foot.
The soil sampling device of the application represents a vast improvement over the prior art soil sampling devices. The instant invention represents even a further improvement in that the instant invention eliminates the need for the operator to manually remove soil from the auger flutes after a soil sample has been augered upwardly to the soil collector to prevent contamination of subsequent soil samples.